ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1129
Wanna Come Live at My Place？ is Round 1129 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Sendō Takeshi (Photo) Summary Sendō Takeshi asked his former teacher if she wanted to come to live at his place. Makunouchi Ippo was shocked, where he thought Sendo was asking for marriage. But Sendo told Ippo to shut up, since he got him all bloodied up and complained that Ippo thrown a counter at him despite asking to get punched. He asked to get an answer, and Sendo teacher walked toward him. As she was about to talk, Ippo yelled out not like this. He thought if Sendo wanted to ask for marriage, it should be done at a quiet or fancier place. Not to mention, Ippo asking for marriage after a long time a part was wrong, also where it shouldn't be done in a mess area like this too. Sendo throws a punch at Ippo, and told him to be quiet. Sendo's Teacher wanted to wipe of the blood on Sendo, and to hear a full explanation on it. Sendo announced that he was planning to go to Mexico in the future. He wasn't for sure at first, but after today, he made up his mind on it. He added that it wasn't for just a few days, it could be as much as a month. His room will be empty, and he was a scared to leave his grandma alone when he was away. Sendo realized that she was real old, where it wouldn't surprise anyone if her time was up. Since his grandma dedicated her life to bring him up, he flet that he need to be there a the end. He hated if something happened while he wasn't around. If she sends one word, he will come flying back for it. He felt that his teacher always got along with his grandma too. Sendo asked if she would help. He mentioned if she was worried about being alone, he could always send one of his underlings to keep an eye out. Ippo started to make a joke about until the police arrived with guns drawn. The coffee shop employee told the police that Sendo and Ippo was fighting. The police told them not to move, but knocked open the window and carried his teacher as he ran away while he yelled at Ippo to do the same. Ippo told Sendo not to mention his name since Pro Boxers causing trouble was a news worthy event. After they managed run away clean and clear, Ippo complained about the situation, when Sendo argued with him since he didn't see it as a big deal. His teacher started laugh about it since she thought Sendo has grown up, but he hadn't really changed. Sendo decided to take the last train home, since he trusted Ippo to take her home safe. As he left, he told them that he planned to head to Mexico once his hand was healed. As Ippo was watching Sendo run away, he mentioned he will go apologize to the coffee shop tomorrow, and told she doesn't need to come. She felt embarrassed after she split up with her ex-husband, so she had to quit teaching. She told Ippo it was still an issue, even though she talked to the police about it. Ippo realised that was why Sendo told him to walk her home. The teacher remembered Sendo when he was younger, where he mentioned that he won't turn a blind eye or deaf ear to someone who needed his help. Ippo thought Sendo wanted to help her. She wanted to know why Sendo was going to Mexico. Ippo believed it was his fault, where Sendo caught a glimpse of someone that a lot more strong. If Sendo defeated that person, then he will have a shot at the Strongest ManStrongest Man in the Entire World Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga chapters 1100 to 1200 Category:Volume 114